Worth the Trouble
by phwee yami hobo
Summary: YAOI Short little funny fic about Zell being bored and alone on his birthday, Waiting for the others to come back and musing about life ZellSquall


It had been an awful day- truly terrible. It was amazing he had even survived that; And yes, Zell was a bit over dramatic at times- okay most times. He was currently in the training center finding out little Grats and beating them, it was less of training than more of just taking out stress on poor almost defenseless creatures. He wasn't enjoying himself really. It was more of something he did automatically without thinking, his mind was entirely not there while another one fell to his attacks. They were so easy that it didn't even require him to think in order to carry out their execution.

Everyone one was gone- yet again with over dramatic- Seifer was off on a mission with Irvine and Squall was in Eshtar doing commander-y things, leaving poor poor Zell back in the garden with nothing and no one to do. Quistis had been too busy running the garden in Squalls absence or so she said this morning. Zell didn't believe her, after all Selphie had mysteriously vanished, also leaving Zell all alone. He had the most peculiar feeling that Selphie's disappearance had something to do with Quitsy being so busy. But Zell being a good little boy hadn't said anything or interfered. He only sat around all day whining about being bored out of his mind.

Another Grat fell before the mighty chicken, ummm Zell, still he didn't even notice. Continuing on through the foliage he entered another clearing where some more were eating some sort of creature. Zell stuck out his tongue at the smell, whatever they were eating had been cooking in the tropical training area long before they had got to it.

"You know that's just sick," He said out loud catching their attention, they turned on him tentacles swaying menacingly. Animal cries spewing from what were apparently their mouths, Zell wasn't sure he had never taken gratology- though he doubted there was such a thing. He stopped before attacking them, Quez was restless and wanted some action too, it had been awhile since Zell had summoned the large thunder bird, nothing had needed to be severely overly fried in a while. But Zell did want to get away form the rotten smell fast and Quez was the fastest way out of a battle. Closing his eyes he concentrated on releasing the guardian force from its confines in his mind. It was almost like an orgasm summoning, the rush of pure primal energy out of every pore, it was amazing, he could feel the lighting shoot through his veins pleasantly tingly. His mind took a back seat as the large bird emerged in his body taking over with its force, decimating the enemies. The earth-shattering cry of the thunder bird remained even as Zell returned to his own body, blue eyes blinked over taking in all the fried monster corpses around him. He wrinkled his nose again if anything it smelled worse then before.

He found his way to the little stream that ran through the training grounds, here he sat feet dangling off the end of the small pier. It was almost curfew, not that he had to return, being an elite SeeD had its perks. Sure he was supposed to follow the rules like all of the other students but no one would reinforce them on him. He was Zell, helped save the world and now aloud to stay up as long as he wanted, sad really.

Well the day hadn't started out that bad, he woke up early when the sun rose usually if he needed to do anything, but he had been rather depressed of late because the others were gone and had taken to sleeping in. It was about ten when he awoke, groggy and still tired, showering was okay, the hot water ran out half way through his shower but that was normal so it didn't seem to bad, the only one it didn't seem to bother was Squall. Stupid inability to feel cold- stupid Squall. Anyways back on topic, After shower came clothes, unlike Irvine and his nudist ways, Zell liked clothing especially in public. After that came breakfast cereal, dry cereal the milk had run out, since they had not stocked enough, it wasn't to bad, a bit crunchy but that was a given.

Zell had soon after found that Selphie was no where to be found, pouting he had gone off to look for Quistis only to find that she had left a message with Xu that she was busy today. Which also was not that unusual considering her and Selphie got busy quite often, pun intended. Sighing he had wandered the halls and talked to some of the other students he had been standing next to the fountain in the middle of the garden talking to one of the seeD candidates about high level spells. Some junior class men were playing tag through the halls one of the faculty members chasing them. There was a stray book on the floor presumably dropped by some one in a hurry, the kids were running and taunting each other not focusing on where they were going. Zell was standing beside the fountain. Kid, book, Zell, water. Zell emerged from the sudden cold bath gasping the kid draped across his lap also sputtering water. He pushed soaked bangs from his face, hair style shot to crap by the water.

After that it had been accident after mistake, humiliation after embarrassment, truly horrible. And, there had been no hotdogs left for him at lunch, truly awful.

Now he sat alone on the pier, kicking his feet and thinking about the one thing that annoyed him over all. Was that Squall wasn't back, he had promised. It was Zell's birthday, and if Selphie and Quistis weren't doing things that Zell really didn't want to see he was sure they were making a surprise party for him, that was nice and all but it would mean nothing if Squall wasn't there.

Squall was that special someone you like to spend important days with the one you get gifts from that you always love no matter what. Since Zell wasn't Squall's mother that left him with being Squall's boyfriend, and that he was. They had been going out for nearly a year now and Zell couldn't be happier. Sure they were still mercenaries and Squall did still help run a garden but they were happy. Yep there was no life better then working during the day and fucking half the night away, then sleeping till noon the next day only to find that your lover took half the day off to sleep. Squall did this quite often, Quistis and Xu and Cid and even Edea ran the place, there was never a shortage of staff members so Squall could do as he pleased some of the time. He pleased Zell and liked to do him quite often, not to mention the other two horny rabbits that inhabited the garden, Irvine and Seifer could always be found doing some improper deed to each other in almost public- yep exhibitionists deserve each other.

Seifer and Squall had an unusual agreement Irvine and Zell didn't mind what so ever. All four of them would often go out together dancing or something, on the way back they would pull over to some hotel and rent a big room, then play cards or what not, Zell and Irvine found themselves being put up as a bet more often then not. To bad Zell was bad at cards. Anyways they had a loose understanding; Squall was fiercely territorial of his things and this included Zell, he hated it when people would look at Zell 'the way that he did' quote unquote. It always made Zell smile, but Seifer and Irvine were exceptions to this rule and were even able to touch, if they so pleased.

Zell was very bad at keeping his mind from wandering when he was bored and often found himself thinking about totally unrelated things. It was something that Seifer had always found amusing and Squall had found cute. Back on track Squall, Squall not being there. On Zell's birthday, he HAD promised to get backing time for this event and Zell had been waiting, waiting for someone who had not shown up.

"You jerk" Zell accused the lake, it hadn't done anything but, it's gray blue color was almost the same as Squall's eyes if you squinted really hard, therefore it could be cursed at in Squall's place.

Zell got up, his bottom had fallen asleep and it was rather uncomfortable to sit there. It had defiantly not been made for sitting; it was made forânot that Zell had ever thought about it before- what was it made for? There were no boats in this little pond it was off from the main bridgeâhe would have to think more about that later.

Zell made his way to his room, the halls were lit by the harsh electric lighting provided, while the soft silvery light form the moon and stars were kept at bay by the lack of really big windows.

As he entered his darkened room the light came on and a bunch of people he knew jumped out from places he wasn't even aware there were in his and Squall's room.

"Surprise!!" yelled Selphie the loudest of all, Zell gasped took a few steps backwards and smiled at them. There was Quistis and Selphie, Xu, Nida, Cid, Edea, that creepy girl from the library, even Ellone was there smiling at him. But no Squall, his smile faltered, he met Quistis' apologetic blue eyes and tried his best to force another smile to show that he wasn't entirely ungrateful for the surprise.

"Thanks guys" Zell blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head, trying to forget his boyfriend wasn't there.

"Happy birthday!" Selphie ran up to him, and stuck a happy birthday hat on his head and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Thanks" He smiled at her and everyone took turns congratulating him and giving him his or her best wishes. It did make him feel a lot better, lessened the sting of being stood up by Squall, on his birthday no less.

'That jerk, stupid, unconsiderate, damned, mean, jerk off, never want to see him ever again!'

"Miss me?" Strong-arms wrapped around Zell from behind, encasing him in their protective shield, familiar voice sending shivers through him.

"YES!" Zell turned and hugged his boyfriend, kissing him on the lips; he wrapped his arms around Squall's neck and didn't let go even as he pulled away to breath. "I missed you so much, I thought I was going to die, then you weren't here and I was mad at you I'm so sorry, I love you and I've uber glad you're here and-"Zell was kissed again blessedly cutting off his ranting.

"Your such a drama queen" Another familiar voice.

"Miss us too chicky?" Seifer and Irvine were leaning against either side of Zell's door, twin smirks in place.

"Of course not" Zell stuck his tongue out at them playfully.

"You hurt me" Irvine pretended to brush a tear away. Zell laughed and untangled himself from Squall to leap on Irvine giving him a hug then Seifer, with Seifer it was less of a hug and more of just being pressed to hard chest. He then returned to where he liked it most Squall's leather clad arms.

"You're back" Quistis nodded, looking at them, it was later after the party had gotten going and moved to the cafeteria. Zell sat on Squall's lap being fed cake by the garden commander.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss this" Squall smiled fed Zell another piece,

"What took you so long?" Quistis asked, "You had me and Selphie worried" Right on cue the now cake full sugar high girl bounced over.

"Like the party?" She asked; this question was directed at Zell who was currently chewing.

"mmm-hmmm" He answered around a mouth full of fork and cake.

"I had to pick up those two" Squall said moving his head indicating Seifer who was leaning against the snack table –piled with mountain of hotdog just waiting for Zell- his own party hat nestled again his soft blond hair; and Irvine who was using a hotdog he was eating to make lewd gestures at is boyfriend. Squall who had been busy watching Irvine and Seifer, wasn't paying attention to what he was doing.

"Hey!" Zell said annoyed, he turned to Squall, who had to suppress a laugh, he now had icing all over his cheek, partially marring the tattoo, he was pouting slightly. "You got icing on me"

"Let me get it off" Squall licked away the sugary treat

Quistis rolled here yes and walked away, dragging Selphie behind her.

You see bad days aren't always all that bad, they can get better.


End file.
